In the related art, there is a known observation system in which one or more cells are arrayed in a single layer on the bottom surface of a container, and fluorescence or luminescence signals produced in the cells are captured by a camera (for example, see WO 2009/110614).
In this observation system, the fluorescence or luminescence signals are measured, the cells are identified from the distribution and the intensities thereof, and gallery display in which 2D images of the identified cells are arranged and displayed in a list is used, thereby making it possible to facilitate visual confirmation of the cells, which are measurement targets.